


Five Good Endings

by Drag0nst0rm



Series: On the Twelfth Day of Christmas [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Merlin (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except The Bad Guys, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, These are not Crossovers, They're just all collected together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: In another universe, everyone goes home happy.
Except the bad guys, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these franchises.

Hunger Games:

"Prim!" Katniss ran forward. It was too much like the traps Gale had made.

The secondary explosives ticked - and malfunctioned. None of them went off.

 

Harry Potter:

James shook his head. "I see your point, Sirius, but I don't think Peter can handle any more pressure."

"What about Petunia?" Lily suggested. "The Secret Keeper doesn't have to have magic, and Voldemort would never suspect a muggle."

Sirius stared at her. "That might just work."

 

Merlin:

Mordred pressed through the battlefield. He had to find Arthur.

A sword cut into him from behind.

"Sorry, mate," Gwaine said. "Emrys gave you enough chances."

 

The Hobbit:

The wounds the orcs inflicted were great and terrible, but the dwarves had brought a hobbit on their quest.

Bilbo looked at Death's hovering form. "I'll play a game of riddles for them. All three."

Death never could quite tell a hobbit no.

 

Civil War:

Pepper sighed as she surveyed the wreckage of Tony's lab. Tony himself lay asleep in the middle of it.

"And to think I thought I could leave you alone for a moment," she said fondly. She kissed his hair before getting to work on the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> You will note that these were very short, and that there's still room for stuff to go wrong. The shortness is to the constraints of the original format I wrote these in, and the Hobbit one may someday be expanded, but the point of these was to alter one thing that went wrong. If something's ambiguous, it's meant to be interpreted as "and they all lived happily ever after." 
> 
> Unless you'd prefer to think otherwise, of course.


End file.
